


Height

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Writeblrs March 2019 Seuss Prompts9. Heights





	Height

Dean’s knee bounced as the last few people made their way onto the plane. Sam was sat closest to the aisle, something about having more space to stretch his legs. Dean had begged to be by the window, though you don’t know why. He had picked up a blanket before you came for this flight, and he has it over his legs, giving you an idea of one way to calm him down. You slip your hand under the blanket and rest it high on his thigh, moving to subtle to not attract Sam’s attention. Dean sent a weird look your way, but you shrugged it off.

As the plane began speeding down the runway, you heard Dean’s breathing become significantly quicker. Before he could have a full blown panic attack, you unbuttoned his jeans and slid his boxers aside.   
“What are you doing?” He hissed.   
“Distracting you” You responded, stroking his length.   
“Fuck” Dean whimpered. You smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
“It’s okay” You said softly. He nodded, attempting to roll his hips into your hand. Dean bit his lip to hide his moans as he got closer. Looking around, Dean saw that no one was paying attention and covered you with the blanket. You bit your lip and watched as he slid his hand into your jeans, rough fingers teasing heated flesh. You rolled against his fingers, eyes widening when Dean eased two thick fingers into you.   
“God” You whispered. Sam gave a weird look, but when he realised what was occurring, he chose not to question it. Dean grinned and fingered you roughly, kissing you to swallow your moans. Dean came first, covering your hand and the blanket.

“Don’t come” He ordered, whispering into your ear. You whimpered silently but nodded.

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, and seatbelts could be removed, Dean lifted you into his lap and covered you both with the blanket. To anyone else, you just looked like you were cuddling. But you weren’t, Dean eased inside of you and bit his lip as he groaned. You rested your head on Dean’s shoulder and closed your eyes. Dean slowly gyrated his hips, while rubbing your clit with his thumb. You nipped Dean’s neck as you tightened around his fingers.   
“I’m close” You murmured.   
“Come for me” Dean whispered, nipping a bruise into your neck. You barely nodded before you came. Your orgasm triggered Dean’s second orgasm, and he filled you with come, holding your hips against his. Dean groaned and nipped a bruise in the hollow of your throat.  
“Maybe being at this height ain’t so bad” He chuckled.

Eventually you climbed out of his lap and adjusted yourself beneath the blanket. Dean smiled softly and kissed you gently cuddling close to you as you both fell to sleep.


End file.
